1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and in particular to an electrical card connector having an ejector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Normally, the electrical card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a metallic shell covered on the housing and an ejector. The ejector is assembled to a lateral side of the insulative housing, and includes a base, a spring, a cam follower and a metallic slider. The metallic slider comprises a sliding portion and an ejecting portion. The ejecting portion engages with an electrical card inserted into the electrical connector. The sliding portion of the slider is able to slide in a slot, which is defined on the base. Traditionally, the base is made of resin. The sliding friction between the sliding portion and the slot is large. The resin slot of the base will be damaged by the metallic sliding portion and the ejector is not able to work normally, when the sliding portion is sliding in the slot. The electrical card inserted into the electrical card connector can not be ejected by the ejector smoothly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical card connector with a new ejector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.